


Nos Meus Sonhos

by xiuminswarrior



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuminswarrior/pseuds/xiuminswarrior
Summary: Não era a primeira vez que eu sonhava daquela forma e com a mesma garota. Estrangeira, cabelos claros, olhos como o céu à noite. Aquela situação já acontecia há alguns meses, não todos os dias, mas poderia dizer que toda semana. E as principais questões ao acordar eram sempre “quem é ela?” , “o que esses sonhos significam?”. Sentia-me perturbado, mas ao mesmo tempo... Curioso.[ Baekhyun x Fã | Fluffy | Presente ]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s)





	Nos Meus Sonhos

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! ~
> 
> Aqui trago uma Oneshot, a primeira do EXO que escrevi e agora trago para o AO3.  
> A escrevi em homenagem à uma amiga muito querida, onde lançaram o assunto abordado aqui no nosso grupo do zap e tive aquele ataque de inspiração. Espero que não esteja tão ruim.
> 
> Oneshot feita para a garota dos sonhos de Baek, Juju ♥ (@/CherryBomb_J)

Ela estava a andar pelos extensos corredores do que mais parecia ser uma faculdade, um lugar vivo, repleto de pessoas e cores. Segurava uma pasta de desenhos entre os braços, parando para cumprimentar algumas amigas pelo caminho, até que em algum momento, seu olhar cruzava com o meu. Eu nunca disfarçava minha alegria em vê-la, era alguém que mexia muito comigo e não queria ocultar aquilo de forma nenhuma. Encostado sobre um dos armários e de braços cruzados, eu permanecia observando-a, até que se despedia e caminhava com passos cuidadosos até mim. Sempre transmitia-me algo tão bom, era nítido que sentia o mesmo que eu sentia por ela. Apenas sorria de forma doce, enquanto eu tocava em sua mão, trazendo-a para mais perto. Não dizíamos nada, pois não era necessário. Eu apenas queria abraçá-la, isso era tudo. E o fiz. Ao retribuir o meu carinho, ela olhava-me detalhadamente, como se não acreditasse. Em seus olhos brilhantes, haviam muitas perguntas; sussurrando um “eu te amo”, levava uma das mãos a tocar o meu rosto, enquanto eu me deixava guiar por sua vontade… Que era também a minha. Nada mais existia, além de nós ali.

O ruído estridente do som do alarme me fazia quase pular da cama. Desligava-o, ainda tentando assimilar as coisas. Deitava-me novamente para pensar, olhando diretamente para o teto completamente branco, igual à minha mente naquele instante. Não era a primeira vez que eu sonhava daquela forma e com a mesma garota. Estrangeira, pele e cabelos claros, olhos como o céu à noite. Aquela situação já acontecia há alguns meses, não todos os dias, mas poderia dizer que toda semana. E as principais questões ao acordar eram sempre “quem é ela?” , “o que esses sonhos significam?”. Sentia-me perturbado, mas ao mesmo tempo... Curioso.

Estava em um breve período de férias, então ia para empresa apenas para marcar presença e ver alguns amigos que ainda trabalhavam. Um dos meus lugares favoritos era a cafeteria de lá, que era um ambiente calmo e bonito, visualmente falando. Caminhava com as mãos dentro dos bolsos do moletom cinzento, quando avistava Junmyeon atrás do balcão. Deveria estar se aventurando em fazer aqueles cafés decorados, de novo. Sentava-me em um dos bancos altos, tocando a campainha de mesa. Assim que me via, ele sorria e deixava o que estava fazendo por um momento.

—Caiu da cama? Pensei que estivesse aproveitando as férias.

—Eu estou… — Lhe respondia em um tom calmo. — Só esqueci de desligar o alarme.

—Só você mesmo. — Ria. — Mas me diga, como está? Já melhorou daquilo?

—Aquilo… O quê? — Eu deveria estar fazendo uma expressão engraçada naquele instante, sem entender do que ele falava.

—Das alucinações.

—Ei, não são alucinações, são sonhos! — Corrigia. Tal palavra soava como se eu estivesse louco ou algo assim. — Bem… Eles continuam. Cada um é diferente, porém a garota é a mesma.

—Não tem nenhuma ideia de quem seja? Talvez a tenha visto em algum lugar, num show ou…

—Não tenho mesmo. O pior é que lembro com clareza de cada detalhe, sabe? Fico até arrepiado. — Apontava para o meu braço com a manga arregaçada.

—Deveria procurar ajuda de algum psicólogo. — Ele comentava enquanto voltava a lidar com a máquina de café.

Eu apenas ficava em silêncio, fazendo um bico enquanto pensava no que acabava de ouvir. Será mesmo? Não era como se estivesse realmente doente… Ou sim? Percebia Junmyeon levantar o olhar assim que ouvíamos vozes vindo da porta de entrada. Uma delas era da principal estilista da empresa, que certamente estava acompanhada. Virava-me para olhar também quando dei de cara com algo inesperado... Ou deveria dizer, alguém: a garota do sonho. Mas… Como era possível? Jun estava certo, eu estava alucinando.

—Aqui é a cafeteria da empresa, onde os funcionários e artistas se reúnem nos momentos livres. — Ela acenava para nós.

A estilista estava apresentando o local à estrangeira, que olhava tudo em volta com grande atenção, até que parava seu olhar no ponto exato onde eu e meu amigo estávamos. Abria um sorriso gigante em seguida,como se transbordasse de felicidade. Eu estava de capuz e nem me dei ao trabalho de baixá-lo, por puro nervosismo. Minha respiração começava a entrecortar-se, meu coração batia tão forte que parecia que explodiria a qualquer momento. Voltava meu rosto novamente para meu amigo, que estava sem entender minha reação. Será que ela havia se dado conta de quem eu era? Ora, óbvio que ela não saberia, não era como se ela também me visse em sonhos.

—O que aconteceu, Baekhyun? — Junmyeon perguntava baixinho.

—É ela, Jun... — Minha voz quase não saía. — … A garota do sonho.

—A estilista Jang? — Ele parecia rir da situação.

—A outra moça, seu idiota. — Fechava os olhos bruscamente. O que eu deveria fazer?

—Elas já se foram. — Meu amigo me dava um peteleco de leve na testa. — Porque não foi falar com ela?

—Você fala isso como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. — Como eu poderia ir até lá, do nada? Céus. — Ela nem deve saber quem eu sou.

—Claro que não, ninguém sabe que você é um dos principais vocalistas do EXO.

—Não falo disso. — Eu já não estava mais afim de falar. — Irei para casa.

Fiquei pensando naquele acontecimento pelo resto do dia. Não era possível que alguém pudesse sair de um mundo imaginário para a realidade… Não para _a minha_ realidade. O pior era que a ideia de Junmyeon sobre falar com a garota rondava minha cabeça, por mais que aquilo parecesse loucura. Ou talvez a vi rápido demais e a achei parecida, por estar falando sobre o assunto.

Haviam se passado dois dias. Estava em uma das salas da empresa assistindo televisão, um programa de variedades qualquer, quando meu celular começava a vibrar. Era uma mensagem na DM do _Instagram_. Eu apenas suspirava. Me parecia tão grosseiro receber tantas mensagens e não poder sequer visualizá-las. Quem disse que vida de artista era fácil? Bloqueava a tela novamente, voltando a olhar para a TV. Outra notificação. Dessa vez não quis verificar.

_Outra vibração._

_E outra._

_E mais outra._

—Estão animados hoje, hein.

Comentei com um pequeno sorriso, pegando o aparelho novamente. O user era do perfil da SM. Ué… Como se o staff não tivesse meu número. Será que havia acontecido algo? Encarava a tela por mais alguns segundos, decidindo abrir a mensagem.

_“Dessa vez não foi um sonho.”_

_“Por favor, verifique as mensagens de...”_

E logo havia o nome de outro user. Eu estava gelado naquele momento. Que tipo de brincadeira era aquela? Se fosse Junmyeon fazendo graça, os dias dele estariam contados. Assim que pressionava a tecla voltar, o aplicativo me levava direto às DM’s mais recentes. A última era da pessoa citada na mensagem anterior. Puxava o ar profundamente; ao mesmo tempo em que pensava em hesitar, algo dizia-me para ceder. Ninguém precisaria saber, não é? E ali mesmo abri a conversa.

_“Meu amor! Estou orgulhosa de você e de seus vocais no novo CD, tenho certeza que seus vocais e suas técnicas evoluirão ainda mais, se isso for possível T.T_

_Eu te amo tanto…”_

Estava surpreso, sem dúvidas. Era uma fã… Bem, o que eu poderia fazer se já tinha aberto as mensagens? Apenas continuei.

_“Eu tenho feito faculdade todas as tardes, oh, eu estou cansada... Eu queria que você estivesse aqui comigo. T.T_

_Mas ouvir sua voz nas músicas já aquece meu coração! Queria estar com você, para lhe dar carinho e amor, um dia isso aconteceria?”_

_“Como você está hoje? Eu queria saber, você já comeu? Está dormindo bem? Você está se sentindo feliz ou triste? Eu te amo, Byun Baekhyun, muito! Com todo o meu coração.”_

Sem perceber, havia se passado mais de uma hora. Eu havia lido quase toda aquela conversa. Aquelas mensagens eram como um diário, onde eu era suas folhas que guardavam todos os seus sentimentos e preocupações à sete-chaves. Quando estava caindo de volta na realidade, a palavra em inglês chamou minha atenção de forma gritante: Dream.

_Baekhyun, fecha isso_.

Dizia a mim mesmo. Mas eu fiz isso? Claro que não.

_“Hoje sonhei mais uma vez com você, meu amor. Estávamos no final do corredor de onde estudo, ah… Não gosto muito daquele lugar, mas você estava tão lindo! Me pergunto se um dia esses sonhos se tornarão realidade. Será que você também sonha comigo? T.T”_

O corredor de uma escola, uma garota e eu… Não era possível. Repetia aquilo vez e outra, totalmente fora do eixo. O que eu faria se fosse ela? Sem muito o que imaginar, abria o perfil e ali estava. Era ela mesma. A garota que aparecia constantemente durante o meu sono. Desligava o celular, correndo em direção à porta sem olhar para trás. Estava tudo vazio, aonde quer que eu olhava, não havia ninguém. Já encontrava-me na saída da SM quando alguém tocou em meu ombro.

—Está tudo bem, Baekhyun? — Era a estilista. Eu estava ofegante, havia corrido um pouco.

—A garota… — Respirava fundo. — A garota que estava com você há dois dias, quem era?

—Há dois dias… — Ela pensava por breves segundos. — Ah! Ela é minha nova ajudante, veio fazer estágio aqui.

—De onde ela é? — Perguntei abruptamente, deixando-a confusa.

—Menino, respire primeiro, sim? — Ela tocava em meus braços, fazendo-me acompanhá-la de volta para dentro da empresa.

Tomamos um café juntos e em poucos minutos ela havia passado-me a ficha completa da moça. Eu não tinha mais dúvida, ela era real. Por um lado, estava finalmente aliviado, pois eu não estava maluco. De outro, dizia a mim mesmo para esquecer tudo, já que ela era minha fã e agora também estagiária da empresa.

Era dia de ensaio fotográfico, teríamos que nos encontrar todos no estúdio em dentro de uma hora. Observava a fumaça evaporar da xícara de café sobre a minha mesa, com os pensamentos perdidos. Meu celular vibrava dentro do bolso e em seguida o pegava. Depois daquele dia, eu havia passado a ler todas as mensagens dela. Como ainda estava de férias, eu ainda não tinha cruzado com a nova estilista.

_“Bom dia! Está preparado para o ensaio? Hoje fui eu que escolhi seu figurino. E por favor, tome seu café antes que esfrie.”_

Sorri com aquilo. Apesar de estarmos tão perto, ainda era cuidadosa comigo. Espera… ela havia falado em café? Imediatamente levantava o olhar, vendo-a na porta com o celular na mão e uma expressão de alegria no rosto. Estava ainda mais bonita do que nos sonhos… Os cabelos cacheados estavam soltos e seu sorriso era tudo o que eu precisava.

_Isso era tudo._


End file.
